Shutter Effect
by darkrocklove
Summary: A camera takes pictures of the past,Of those who can't let go of the pain,hate and love. NarutoFatal Frame crossover. Yaoi Warning of course.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..I just enjoy the show and Manga's.

Parings: SasuNaru (others can be decided by the reader!)

Summery: A camera captures souls lost in time when the darkness swallowed all.The past comes back with revenge.

Warnings: Yaoi, Death,Some humor, Dark.

The Shutter Affect

Prologue

_Years ago in the village of Saga The Uchiha's were a very powerful family that had a strong hold in the town faith they preformed countless of exorcism which they called cleansing, it was said that they had eyes to see the souls of the unrested._

_One night an important ritual was taking place no one knows much about it but they said that what the family was doing failed, the older people in the village said that a demon who the family held back for years was let loose on the clan and everyone around the Uchiha's property as well as inside was killed._

_Even years later people still recall the blood red sky and screams coming from the Mansion, and great darkness covered the village having people stay indoors with a feeling of dread._

_When those who went to investigate what happened in the property, all of them reported still hearing things around the grounds and the investigators lost some people when they went to search for others on the land which now look like someone nightmare. as the years went by people stopped trying to find anything on the clans land. Those that go to the grounds who are mostly teen or children playing around either never came back or if they did make it back was never the same again. they looked as if they saw hell itself._

The two classes from Konaha High won the prize of being the top two classes in the school, they were going to the village of Saga where a wonderful and talked about vacation site was just opened and they were the only ones to have a chance to be the first guest since the hotel found out about the classes grades and invited them to stay as a prize. Not anyone knew about the past of the village they just heard about the beauty of it and the hot springs...they did not know something was waiting.

TBC?

((Okay thats all I have just background for now, I want to know if I should continue this fic? would anyone want to read this crossover and if so what other paring would you like to see))


	2. Darkness Calls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto..I just enjoy the show and Manga's.

Parings: SasuNaru (others can be decided by the reader!)

Summery: A camera captures souls lost in time when the darkness swallowed all.The past comes back with revenge.

Warnings: Yaoi, Death,Some humor, Dark.

Shutter Effect

Part 1

It was a nice day as the bus went along the cost line letting the students see the large body of water as they approached the hotel

they were staying at. One of the students was looking out at the water as his friends talked around him, His name was Naruto Uzamaki

the son of the large Uzamaki Corps owners.

He really did not want to go on the trip but his parents insisted he go for the summer since they would be busy with work which was not very different then how they normally are when he are home,Next to Naruto was his best friend Neji Huyuga also was part of a rich family with his cousin Hinata who was on the trip with them she was sitting right behind them reading a book.

Neji was arguing with Naruto other friend Sasuke Niwa, Sasuke was in the same boat as Naruto since the dark haired boy's parents was away on business, the two arguing boys was across from each other and Naruto was next to Neji and Sasuke was next to Naruto cousin Gaara, the red head had his earphones on so he was not subject to the argument as everyone else around them was.

Blue eyes widen a little as they looked out the window and landed on a boy in a green rob waving, Naruto looked around to see if anyone else saw him but when he noticed that no one said anything he did not say a word about the boy, when he turned back to the window after looking around he did not see the boy again.

"Strange.." Naruto muttered to himself before turning away from the window, his teacher Kakashi Hatake was standing up in the front of the bus with the teacher for the other class Iruka Umino, Iruka was Naruto teacher the year before and helped the blond alot when his parents was not around to do anything for him. Looking around Naruto saw everyone get quite knowing that if Kakashi did not have his ever present orange book he had something to say and they should listen.

"Okay everyone, we are almost to the Kin hotel so please get everything you have in order"Kakashi said as he looked around at the teens in front of him then grinned at Iruka who blushed a little when the taller man said something in his ear then turned and hit him still red from what ever the other teacher said to him." That would never happen!"

Everyone laughed at the fake hurt look Kakashi had on his face as he rubbed the spot where Iruka hit,when the bus finally stopped in front of the hotel, as the students saw the nice hotel it was a one floor building with trees around it. There was a women standing in front of the hotel waving at them as they came off the bus. two girls named Ino and Sakura fought to stand next to Sasuke who moved right next to Naruto who was holding his bag looking around at the place they were going to stay thinking it looked very cozy.

Gaara pushed passed the two fighting girls and walked over to his cousin while mumbling about annoying girls, Naruto looked at the Forrest in behind the hotel and the blond looked closer through the trees and he thought he saw the boy again.Naruto did not notice that he was walking towards the boy until Sasuke stopped him by calling his name.

Looking at his friend snapping out of a daze wondering what was going on until Naruto looked back towards them and walked back where the others were standing with a smile on his face.

"Hey Idiot were going in now" Sasuke said before walking to the hotel, the women bowed as everyone passed but when Naruto and Sasuke got close to her she paused in her greeting and her eyes widen before composing herself and finished her greeting to them even if she seemed to be paler then before.

"Seems you two even scare the poor hostess"Gaara said smirking at the two while they removed their shoes and put on the new slippers that were laid out for them, Naruto stuck out his tongue at his cousin while Sasuke just rolled his eyes before taking his and Naruto bags in his hand as he walked towards their group.

"Is it me or do he always do that?" Naruto asked as he watched his friend leave with their bags, Gaara sighed and pulled his own bag up further on his shoulder.

"He doesn't always do that...only for you Naru..you just now noticed that?" Neji said raising his eyebrow at his friend while Gaara looked amused about how red Naruto became when it hit him that Neji was right. "Naruto..even you should have known that he brought the same luggage as you did just in a different color!"

"I just tried not to notice these things!"Naruto said as his face turned even redder, the three of them walked to the group and heard the two teacher talking about a little hike in the Forrest later on in the day since the path the hotel had went to the beach where everyone wanted to go.

"Great! I get to show Sasuke my new swimsuit!"Sakura squealed as she hugged her pink bag close smiling then looked at Sasuke in a way that she thought looked flirty, Ino growled and pushed her aside.

"As if you look any better then you do in normal clothing billboard!" The blond girl sneered before turning and flicking her hair into Sakura's face as she winked at Sasuke who was glaring at both of them.

"Now let's pick your roommates!" Iruka said when they heard the teacher Sakura and Ino cheered. "But same sex roommates only"

The two cheering girls sagged down to the ground in disappointment while the others started to pick out their roommates, Sasuke went up to Kakashi and took a key from the teacher then he turned around and grabbed Naruto's hand pulling the surprised blond with him.

Gaara also took a key from the teacher and Neji followed behind him without a word, as they were walking Kiba ran past them calling out dibs on the bed near the window as his roommate Shino followed behind him shaking his head in amusement.

"Sasuke and Naruto are next door" Gaara said as he opened their room door,once inside they saw Naruto standing in a doorway connecting the rooms grinning, Sasuke was behind him with a smile on his own face. Neji wondered how the dark haired young man could be so different when others besides them were around him.

"Sasuke rented our rooms in advance so we got the best ones!" Naruto said as he walked into the room and bounced on one of the beds.

"I know because it was my Idea" Gaara said as he put his bag on the bed behind Naruto, Neji nodded and sat down on the other bed Naruto was on.

"I wanted to make sure I was far from the fan girls as possible" Sasuke said sitting himself in chair at a desk, turning towards the computer that was on the dark wood desk he turned it on.

"Don't your room have a computer?"Gaara said as he walked over and looked at what Sasuke was typing up, Naruto lean back on the bed and looked around the room relaxing feeling a little better about going on the trip since he was with his friends and cousin.

"Yeah we do but he is to lazy to get up" Naruto said as he took some pocky Neji offered him.

Sasuke snorted and typed the inn's name into the search bar as the door to the room opened and Kakashi walked in looking around at.

"Got yourselves the good rooms I see"The older man said as he leaned on the door frame."Well I wouldn't expect less from you Sasuke always have to be away from the others and these three get dragged away with you."

Neji rolled his eyes as he looked over his clothing while eating his pocky, Kiba passed the room then came back with wide eyes as he looked at the room they were in.

"No Fair how do they get the cool rooms?!" He yelled barging into the room almost knocking over Kakashi. "They always get the good stuff!"

"Try calling ahead and reserving"Sasuke said in a bored voice, Kiba gave him the finger before taking one of Neji's pocky and sitting on the bed with Naruto. Neji looked at his pocky box and sighed putting his clothing away.

"I came here to tell you all we will be hiking soon so get a move on" With those words said Kakashi left the room, Kiba took another pocky faster then Neji could move the box and ran out the room laughing. leaving the long haired boy frowning at his almost empty box.

"Neji you have five more boxes of pocky so stop pouting" Gaara said then look back at what Sasuke was looking at. "You know it takes you to find things like this."

Naruto and the still upset Neji walked over to see what had their friends attention, Sasuke clicked a link and pictures of the hotel came up but it looked really different then what they saw when they came towards it.

"Hey thats the kid I saw!" Naruto said pointing at a boy standing in front of the building waving like when the blond saw him. "He waring the same clothing too"

Sasuke looked at Naruto with both his eyebrows raised then at Neji and Gaara who also looked at the blond as if he grew a head. Naruto looked at them wondering what he said that was so strange he knew he saw the boy twice.

"That can't be right this was years ago Naruto" Gaara said as he pointed at the year the picture was taken making his friend frown in confusion.

"But he looks just like the boy!"Naruto said as he moved the others out the way to get a closer look at the picture. "He even has the same haircut and clothing"

The three behind Naruto looked at his and silently decided to let it go since their friend was convinced, Sasuke got back in front of the computer when Gaara pulled his cousin away from it.

"Hey it says here there is a mansion in the Forrest also no one goes there seems people get lost and never comes back" Sasuke said as he read the history of the building and the land surrounding it." Maybe Naruto saw a ghost like last time"

The other laughed as Naruto turned red for the second time that day and pouted as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey! I thought it was a ghost..how was I to know it was my cat..and I was seven let it go" Naruto yelled hitting his still laughing friends who tried to duck out of his way.

"Fine..we should go before Iruka comes to find us" Sasuke said as he shut down the computer and they headed out the room, Gaara put his backpack on and closed the door behind him.

When the door was closed the computer came back on and a picture of a large mansion surrounded by trees was on the screen before it turned off again.

TBC?


End file.
